Cosas simples que amo de ti
by Lyanbeth
Summary: Bueno, el titulo lo dice todo. Harry amaba hasta el mas pequeño detalle de ella.


&&& Cosas simples que amo de ti &&&

Harry se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas de estudio de la Sala Comun de Gryffindor, realizando su tarea de Pociones (con dos semanas de atraso).

Bufo y refunfuño por lo bajo. Odiaba Pociones, pero odiaba mucho, mucho mas, a su Profesor.

Condenado Snape, con su condenada tarea de minimo dos metros de pergamino.

¡Oh! Pero ya veria el cabello grasiento ese...¡oh, claro que si!.

Y sus amigos¿Amigos?, o claro ¡Por supuesto!. Esos amigos que se fueron a divertir al campo de Quiditch¡hasta Hermione se habia ido, y lo habia abandonado!. Bueno, tambien tenia que tener en consideracion que hasta Ron ya habia acabado su trabajo, ese que tenia que entregarse mañana, el mismo que reposaba en el escritorio a la mitad de acabarse.

Y Hermione, y ¿Asi decia ser su mejor amiga, confidente y novia?. ¡Ah! Por si paso por alto mencionar que Hermione Granger era su novia desde hace poco mas de tres meses, asi era.

Todo habia comenzado desde la derrota del señor oscuro, Voldemort, cuando ella resulto gravemente herida al enfrentarse a Bellatrix Black. Devia admitir que se haia enamorado de ella desde finales de sexto, o fue cuando se dio cuenta, y en cuanto ella salio de su estado critico de salud se le confeso. Y para su alivio ella lo acepto.

Salio de sus recuerdos cuando la puerta de la Sala Comun se abrio dando paso a una linda castaña, dueña de su corazon.

Una suave sonrisa aparecio en su rostro, pero la borro al recordar que se suponia devia estar molesto, fingio ponerse serio.

-Hola...-saludo Hermione sonriendole con cariño, recudio a su orgullo Potter para no responderle.

-Hola.-contesto seco. Ella sonrio aun mas. Y él amaba esa sonrisa¡oh, claro que la amaba!.

-¿Ya acabaste?...-pregunto sentandose a su lado. El la miro unos instantes sin responder. Ella batio sus pestañas varias veces, tratando de enfocar un cabello que le obstruia parcialmente la vista. Y él amba sus largas y rizadas pestañas¡porsupuesto que las amaba!.

-No.-respondio despues de un, largo, rato.

-¿Estas molesto?...-volvio a preguntar, mientras se mordia el labio inferior con suavidad, en signo de nerviosismo. Y él amaba esos dulces, rojos y delicados labios con sabor a fresa. Y amaba ponerla nerviosa, para que capturara una vez mas ese suave labio entre sus blancos, y ahora, perfectos dientes. ¡Oh claro que amaba eso, sin lugar a dudas!.

-No.-respondio a media voz, en realidad, no prestandole demasiada atencion. Ella fruncio el seño y lo miro inquizidora.

-Estas actuando muy extraño. Escuchaba el rumor de que los trabajos de Pociones podian llegar a trastornar la mente humana, pero no sabia que a un grado tan alto...-dijo ella sonriendo con suavidad. Y él olvidandose de que, se suponia, devia estar molesto, tambien sonrio.

-Entonces supongo que para ti, ya no hay salvacion¿Cierto?...-pregunto, tratando de sonar casual, y pareser inocente, cosa que no logro del todo. Ella lo miro seria, y un tanto ofendida. Y él amaba cuando se molestaba, pues su pequeña y perfilada nariz se arrugaba un poco, mientras señia levemente el seño, haciendo que dos pecas, casi inperseptibles se unieran.

-Que chistoso...y yo que pensaba ayudarte...-dijo tomando direccion hacia la puerta, mientras una sonrisa traviesa adornaba su rostro.

-¡No! Era broma, ademas, tu empesaste...-se excuso, deteniendola con delicadeza por la muñeca.

-Bien...volvamos a tu trabajo entonces...-dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar, al pasar a su lado el la detuvo por la cintura.

-Yo tengo una mejor idea...-dijo asercandose peligrosamente a sus labios.

-Pero...¿Y tu trabajo?...-pregunto en un susurro.

-Hay predilecciones...-fue todo lo que dijo antes de capturar los labios de ella, en un suave beso. Y él amaba besarla, porque era una deliciosa combinacion de ternura y pasion increibles. ¡Y amaba todo de ella! Por el simple y sensillo motivo, de que cada infinimo gesto conformaban a Hermione, como la Hermione que él amaba y adoraba.

Se separaron con lentitud. Y se miraron a los ojos por varios minutos. Verde y Chocolate se fundian por un inmenso amor, que el bello y simple lenguaje de miradas podia revelar.

-Te amo...-le dijo Harry, mientras besaba rapidamente sus labios.

-Yo tambien te amo...-respondio ella, sonriendo feliz.

-Y...¿Como estaba eso de que hibas a ayudarme?...-pregunto sonriendo ampliamente. Ella golpeo con suavidad su hombro.

-Eres incorregible...-reprimio riendo, mientras caminaba otra vez hacia la mesa, donde reposaban los libros y pergaminos, para el trabajo.

Bueno, talvez la tarea de Pociones no era tan mala. Penso Harry mientras abrazaba a Hermione por detras.

&&&

Bueno, ese es mi segundo trabajo. ¡Dejen reviews y haganme feliz, porfa!


End file.
